


Princess Charming

by GenerallyDisinterested



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community Service, F/F, Fairytale Stuff, It's Basically Just A Fluffy Little Thing, Mon-El Goes By Mike, Questioning, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenerallyDisinterested/pseuds/GenerallyDisinterested
Summary: Kara gladly takes the role of Cinderella in a yearly fairytale themed parade. She does expect it to be fun and full of kids, but doesn't quite anticipate her R rated obsession with the beautiful women playing Snow White.In which a prince charming is boring, and a princess charming proves to be a much more interesting idea.





	

“Why couldn’t I have been Peter Pan?”

“Stop moving!” Kara laughs at her best friend’s dismay as she attempts to fix his red sock hat - a task proving difficult with her fingers forced into dainty stiffness by silken white gloves. Winn groans, crossing his arms and pouting. 

“I get it, I’m short, but come on, one of Snow White’s dwarves? I look much better in green.” 

“For the record, I think you’d make a fantastic Grumpy. I mean look, you're already in character!” Kara laughs again at the vexed look she receives. 

“Yeah yeah, you don’t get to talk about being casted badly. Cinderella.” Kara can’t stop the self satisfied smirk that crosses her perfectly pink lips, done professionally by a small girl in black. She does quite like the way the light blue of Cinderella’s trademark ballgown complements her completion.

“It’s not that big of a deal. Looking back, nobody even remembers these college community service hour things. All you have to do is smile and wave to a few kids, then it’ll never be spoken of again.” 

“It will not only be spoken of, but photographed. James is coming, and that means a camera is coming.” Winn groans again, tearing off the sock hat Kara had finally gotten just right. “He’ll never let me live it down.”

“It’s a parade. We’ll be moving. It’s hard to take a clear shot when moving. You have deniability, and I’ll be there to back you up.” 

“He got to college on a scholarship for taking pictures, Kara, it won’t be hard for him to get a shot of someone on a float that’s moving approximately two miles on hour.” Winn lets Kara fix his hat, but not without a glum expression. 

“Come on, Grumpy, we need to get you back to your princess.” 

“See, it would’ve been so much more satisfying if you had said lost boys. I’d be a great Peter!” 

“I don’t doubt it.” Kara takes Winn’s hand cheerfully, walking down the hall with a bounce in her step.

“Kara, where are you going?” The bounce falters.

“Oh, I’m just bringing Winn back too—“

“Hurry back, I wanna get this humiliating shit over with soon.” Kara presses her lips together in frustration as her prince charming storms back to his dressing room with a whisk of his cape. Winn raises an eyebrow as the two walk down the hall, pressing against the wall at one point to avoid damaging Ursula’s giant tentacles. 

“Looks like some prince woke up on the wrong side of the royal bed this morning.” 

“Yeah, I dunno, he’s not really into the whole fairytale dress up thing.” The princess impersonator makes a point to avoid her pint sized best friends look. 

“…But it’s your thing.”

“Yeah, but just… I don’t know. Mike is just… I don’t know. Opposites attract?” She offers him a weak smile, which is met with an unconvinced frown. 

“So you guys are… Attracting?”

“It’s confusing.” Winn opens his mouth to say more, but Kara tugs him down the hall before he can utter another thought. “Here! Snow White’s float. Let’s get you up there, Grumpy.” Winn’s concerned friend expression instantly melts back into, well, Grumpy. 

“Peter Pan is short too. That would've just been so much better. I could have some hot blond girl whose even shorter than me be Tinker Bell.” Kara laughs, looking over the parade piece. It’s gorgeous, really, with lush looking green grass and a little cottage, that looks just like the one in the disney cartoon. These little fairytale parades pay such attention to detail, Kara loves it. Even if Mike doesn’t. 

“Why princess, I do believe you're in the wrong kingdom.” Both Kara and Winn jump a little, turning to the feminine accented voice. Winn straitens up once identifying the fellow actress before them.

“Oh, hey Snow— I mean, Lena.”

Kara swears she feels her heart stop beating. 

The woman dressed in the Snow White costume looks too perfect too be real. Not in that photoshop, magazine cover way, but rather a mystical creature emitting an angelic glow. Her eyes are the lightest shade of green Kara has ever seen, so much they could be argued as blue. Her dark hair that fits too well to be a wig is held back in Snow White’s trademark bun, and her crimson red lips match the bow placed adorably on top of her head. She looks like not a dainty little princess, but rather an absolute queen. The adorable disney array doesn’t hide the other women’s fierceness. And just… Beauty. So much beauty. How much beauty can fit in one person? Whatever the limit is, this women exceeds it. 

“Five minutes! Everyone get to your floats!” The voice from outside startles Kara back to attention. Crap. She’s here admiring another women with more than just platonic appreciation for beauty, but actual desire, while her sort of boyfriend waits probably impatiently on the float. 

“I, uh, I need to get back.” Kara spins on her elevated “glass” heel a bit too quickly, promptly rolling her ankle painfully and ungracefully collapsing to the floor while her shoe flies off and hits the wall. 

“Kara!” Winn is beside her in a second, tucking himself under her arm to lead her over to one of the little plastic lawn chairs. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just, ow…” 

“Did you twist your ankle?” Prettier version of Snow White, which should be impossible because the character was already written with the most radiant beauty in the land, kneels down in front of her as well. Kara feels a blush add to the artificial one on her powdered cheeks. 

“No no, just rolled it a little. I need to get to my float. Um, my shoe…”

“Oh, I got it.” Snow White (or, Lena, as she heard Winn call her early) hoists her long cupcake dress to travel quickly across the room and fetch the shoe. Winn examines her ankle. 

“It doesn’t look swollen.”

“Yeah, it was just a little roll. I’ll still fit in, I hope.”

“Here, let me.” Lena couches down, carefully lifting up her ankle. Again, Kara’s heart stops beating and for a second, the world turns to animation. She is a cartoon princess with a cartoon foot, while Lena’s cartoon hands carefully slips on the shoe, which seems to morph to her side in a way almost too perfect to be real life. She looks up at Kara, smiling. “Perfect fit.”

“Ha, yeah.” Kara grins at Lena from under her long, fake eyelashes. Her teeth gently bite her bottom lip in a flirtatious manner as she readily becomes lost in the green depths of Lena’s eyes. She feels like she’s in a fairytale that just missed it’s premiere because the content is too sexy to show small kids. It certainly feels that way…

“Uh, Kara?” Both the women jump in surprise at the sudden sound of another voice, having been lost in… Well, their own little world. That sounds a bit cheesy and unrealistic, but she’s wearing a damn princess gown. If there’s any time to be cheesy and unrealistic, it’s now.

Mike’s voice suddenly finds itself in her brain, reminding her ungently that despite current appearances, this isn’t a damn fairytale. 

“Right, I, uh, I have to go.” Kara feels perfectly in character as she rushes out of the room. The messy hall is nowhere as intricate as the flight of palace steps Cinderella scrambles down in the beloved story, but Kara feels she possesses the same sense of urgency. She feels like it’s about to strike midnight and that beautiful lady will see her in her simple clothes if she doesn't run. 

She used to wonder as a child why Cinderella ran from someone she was obviously very taken with. Now she understands. 

“Where the hell were you?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Kara scrambles on top of the float, leaning to the window to try and get glimpse of her reflection. It’s fine. She’s fine. She can’t have messed herself up too badly in the short distance between the Snow White’s hut and hers. It’s not like a spell actually was broken, and she’s now in peasants clothes. She’s still a princess, and Mike is still a prince. 

That’s rather boring. 

Kara discards the thought as her float begins moving and the grand doors open. Her confused, frazzled expression is gone, and replaced with a princess smile. James is stands out front, camera ready. She makes a point to smile right into it before offering Alex and Maggie a wave. There is absolutely no trace of her previous embarrassment, or so she hopes. The children’s faces don’t show any indication of something being off as they adoringly shout her name. Well, not her name. Cinderella’s name. 

Kara’s eyes briefly scan the other float behind hers, landing on a little woodsy hut. Lena’s red bow is just visible behind Elsa’s ice sculpture. Lena is just so intoxicatingly beautiful, it almost hurts to think about. And those lips, even painted blood red, look so soft. She’s sure they feel soft too, pushed against hers while those clever, capable hands travel around Kara’s naked body…

Dear lord, now Kara’s fantasizing about sex at a children's parade. In front of the children. She can’t think about sex in front of children, she’s supposed to be a princess! This is certainly not princessly behavior, and that poor women. Kara’s always been an outspoken advocate for consent and feminism, and here she is, molesting and objectifying Lena with only the vivid power of her mind. 

As hard as Kara tries, she can’t ward of the dirty thoughts. Her brains continuously travels back to the image of Lena wearing one of her tops and no pants, giving a stellar view of her ass while cooking pancakes for them. Maybe they could eat the food off each other, then cuddle on the couch and lazily make out while an episode of Veep serves as white noise. She’s never had these thoughts about Mike, or even James, who she quite nearly dated just last year. Something about these thoughts are more pleasureful. Something about this attraction is… Stronger. 

“Well, you're certainly convincing.” Kara lets her princess persona slip away once the float finally docks in the safety of where it started, after driving in a loop around the block. 

“What do you mean?”

“Your smile. It was giant. Very Cinderella.” Kara feels her face heat up, as she knows why her smile was so convincing. 

“Yeah, well, I guess I’m just born to be a princess.”

“Bull. You were thinking about sex.” Kara coughs.

“What!?” Mike is wearing a cocky smirk that triggers a violent urge. She just wants to punch it off. She probably would if she wasn’t still wearing the stiff gloves. 

“Your pupils were all blown.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“So does.”

“Does not!” Kara huffs, tugging off the gloves and casting them down in frustration. “Why were you even paying attention to my pupils anyway?” This seems to spark something more humble in Mike, for once. He looks down bashfully and kicks his foot.

“Because… Um, I noticed the few times when we made out… You weren’t getting anything from it. Like, I was totally turned on but you seemed bored. I always tried to look for indication that you were even a tiny bit interested, and there wasn’t anything.” Kara blinks. She had always found making out with Mike to be sort of boring and gross. Just slimy lips pressing against each other while he made weird noises. It brings not a morsel of enjoyment to the fantasy she had been exploring on the float. Something about Lena’s lips hold a different appeal… An appeal that needs to be explored. 

Kara marches off the float, head held high. 

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m going to ask someone out on a date.”

“What?” The jealousy in Mike’s voice is admittedly satisfying. “Who? James?”

“Nope.”

“Don’t tell me it’s Winn.”

“Nope, not Winn.”

“Jesus, then who? What’s he look like? Is he hot?” Kara pauses at the doorway, turing to shoot Mike a grin.

“She’s the fairest in the land.”


End file.
